Hero Gets the Girl
by author musiman
Summary: Dengan dalih ingin menolong Ivan, Alfred melancarkan misi untuk mendapatkan gadis impiannya, Natalia. Semua akan jadi lebih mudah kalau saja Natalia nggak hobi bawa belati kemana-mana. /AmeBel/


Semuanya berawal dari hamburger.

Alfred cinta hamburger. Dari A&W sampai McDonald's, dari yang mini sampai yang jumbo, dari yang tipis sampai yang berlapis-lapis. Semuanya telah dia coba, dan semuanya dia suka.

Pengecualiannya cuma hamburger bikinan Arthur.

Arthur mungkin cakep, _gentleman_, dan punya semua kualitas baik dalam dirinya, tapi jelas memasak bukan salah satunya. Itu sudah rahasia umum. Ketika disodori hamburger bikinan Arthur, Alfred menelan ludah, bukan karena tak sabar ingin mencicipinya, tapi karena dia tahu hamburger itu merupakan ancaman bagi nyawanya (atau paling tidak, saluran pencernaannya).

Tapi Arthur itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Alfred tidak punya hati untuk mengecewakannya.

"Cobalah."

Alfred sangsi. Arthur benci orang yang menyangsikan masakannya.

"Cepat!"

Alfred tak punya pilihan lain. Dia meraih hamburger berbentuk abstrak yang disodorkan Arthur, mengarahkannya ke mulut dalam _slow mode_, tak punya bayangan akan apa yang terjadi pada ususnya satu menit ke depan.

Alfred ingat akan martabatnya sebagai seorang pahlawan, dan jelas nggak lucu kalau seorang _hero_ tepar apalagi diare gara-gara keracunan masakan kawannya sendiri.

Meski begitu, Alfred lebih takut sama _death glare_-nya Arthur, dia terpaksa menjejalkan hamburger buruk rupa itu ke dalam mulurnya. Merasakan setiap gigitannya dengan khidmat.

Kunyah, kunyah, telan.

Dan nggak sampai satu menit kemudian Alfred F. Jones kalang kabut mencari kamar kecil.

-#-

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

**Hero Gets the Girl**

.

.

-#-

Alfred mendengar suara. Isakan tangis seorang gadis. Tapi dia meyakinkan diri bahwa mitos tentang _banshee_ asal negara Arthur itu cuma bohong. Lagipula mana ada _banshee_ yang nongkrong di kamar mandi, siang bolong pula? Maka dia menyelesaikan urusan pencernaannya secepat mungkin, dan membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang duduk di sudut kamar mandi, memeluk lutut. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tipatan tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan isakannya makin keras. Alfred terkejut ketika menyadari ahwa suara tangis kecewekan itu berasal dari Ivan Braginski.

Alfred mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, "Ivan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi jelas dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan kedua juga dihiraukan. Ivan masih gemetar dan terisak.

Alfred melangkah, perlahan mendekati Ivan sembari bertanya dalam hati mengapa dia melakukan ini. Bukankah seharusnya Ivan jadi orang yang paling dia hindari?

Ivan masih gemetar hebat, dia terlonjak ketika Alfred menyentuh bahunya, tapi setidaknya dengan itu dia bersedia memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Kau keberatan memberitahu aku apa yang terjadi?"

Wajahnya putih pucat, matanya membelalak lebar, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Bibirnya bergetar, Ivan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi gagal. Alfred menunggu dengan sabar sampai Ivan berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk membisikkan satu kata.

"Natalia."

Alfred menaikkan kedua alisnya. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak sejak awal. Kalau ada seseorang yang bikin Ivan Braginski ketakutan, itu pasti adiknya, Natalia Arlovskaya, yang ngebet minta kawin sama kakaknya sendiri, yang hobi bawa belati kemana-mana, yang tatapannya lebih membekukan daripada Medusa.

Sebenarnya Natalia itu manis kok, anggun, elegan dengan gaun biru tuanya. Aksesori pita yang disematkan di rambut pirangnya makin bikin dia kelihatan cantik di mata Alfred. Dia punya sesuatu yang tidak dipunyai cewek lain, dan Alfred tak bisa menjelaskan apa. Memang, dia seram, keji, dan tak ada yang tahu berapa jumlah belati yang dia sembunyikan di balik gaunnya, tapi selain itu, dia jelas wanita idaman. Ck, sial. Alfred mungkin telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Masalahnya, bagaimana cara mendapatkan perhatian Natalia? Bukannya Alfred meragukan pesonanya sebagai seorang laki-laki, tapi mendapatkan adik dari musuh besarnya itu kasus lain. Apalagi kalau Natalia ternyata sudah terlanjut kesengsem sama kakaknya sendiri. Selain itu, sepertinya Natalia membenci semua orang kecuali mereka yang punya ikatan darah sama dia.

"Alfred." Suara Ivan bergetar, dia menggenggam tangan Alfred erat. "Tolong aku."

Ivan baru saja memberinya ide cemerlang.

Alfred terdiam sejenak, memandang Ivan kemudian tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, _hero_ ada di sini untuk membantumu!"

Semua hal terjadi bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau bukan karena hamburger Arthur, semua ini takkan terjadi. Alfred jadi sedikit berterimakasih pada Arthur.

-#-

Dan di sanalah dia, di ambang pintu kamar mandi laki-laki, terlihat anggun sekaligus berbahaya seperti biasa, belati di tangan kanannya.

"Natalia!"

Gadis itu menoleh, melihat Alfred, dan mengacuhkannya segera setelah menyadari bahwa yang baru muncul dari pintu kamar mandi bukanlah niisan-nya yang tersayang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di... sini?"

Tapi sepertinya basa-basi bukan jalan yang tepat, karena Natalia mengirimkan tatapan mautnya yang terkenal, kemudian kembali mengacuhkannya.

Alfred memutar otak. Natalia ini keras hatinya, sulit dibaca apa yang ada di pikirannya, mungkin gadis itu sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh Alfred di tempat tanpa meninggalkan bukti forensik, mungkin juga dia sedang bermain malu-malu tapi mau. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan Arthur, bedanya Natalia ini perempuan dan jauh lebih berbahaya. Bagaimana caranya untuk meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik?

"Ivan ada di dalam," jelas Alfred tanpa ditanya. "Sakit perut yang hebat, sepertinya bakal lama. Kau yakin akan terus berdiri di sini menunggunya?"

Natalia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap belatinya yang terasah sempurna, mengacuhkan orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya, mengacuhkan Alfred.

"Konferensi akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Mau makan di luar?"

Tak ada jawaban. Natalia mengelus belati dengan telunjuknya, mengacuhkan Alfred sepenuhnya. Tapi Alfred itu tipe keras kepala yang tidak mudah dipatahkan semangatnya.

"McDonald's cuma lima menit dari sini, mau ikut?"

Natalia diam saja, mematung, seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa, seolah tak ada Alfred di sebelahnya yang mati-matian meminta perhatiannya.

Alfred menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia harus menggunakan cara lain.

-#-

Kalau Natalia menolak untuk dibawa ke McDonald's, maka Alfred akan membawa McDonald's ke Natalia.

Alfred kembali ke tempat konferensi dengan membawa dua bungkus hamburger, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Natalia. Dia kembali ke tempat dia melihat Natalia sepuluh menit yang lalu, ambang pintu toilet laki-laki, dan sesuai dugaannya, Natalia masih berdiri teguh di sana, seolah sama sekali tidak merasa lelah.

"Ini, untukmu."

Natalia tidak bergerak sama sekali, memandang bungkusan yang disodorkan Alfred dengan tatapan mencela.

"Aku traktir kok," kata Afred, dengan senyumnya yang berkekuatan satu juta watt.

Natalia menatap tajam Alfred. "Aku tidak makan _fast food_."

Alfred tidak menganggapnya sebagai penolakan, melainkan tantangan. Dia duduk di samping pintu kamar mandi, bersandar pada dinding. Dia meletakkan salah satu bungkusan hamburger di sampingnya, tepat di sebelah mata kaki Natalia. Bungkusan yang satu lagi dia buka, dan tanpa menunggu lama dia segera melahap hamburger di dalamnya.

"Kau tau, kau telah melewatkan banyak hal kalau tidak pernah mencicipi hamburger."

Natalia bergeming.

"Ketika kau terlalu fokus pada satu hal, sangat besar kemungkinan kau akan melewatkan hal lain."

Alfred mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis sambil membisikkan "dasar Amerika". Alfred mendongak, mengamati gadis di sampingnya, di saat yang sama Natalia tengah memandangnya, tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lelah berdiri seperti itu terus." Alfred menepuk lantai di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat bagi Natalia untuk duduk.

Natalia terlihat sangsi, tapi kemudian tanpa diduga dia mendudukkan diri di samping Alfred.

"Semakin kau kejar, Ivan akan semakin takut," kata Alfred, masih mengunyah makanannya dengan bersemangat. "Aku tahu kau sayang padanya, dan dia juga sayang kau." Mata Natalia melebar ketika mendengar ini. "Tapi cobalah untuk tidak terlalu obsesif, melihatmu memburu Ivan dengan belati di tanganmu membuat semua orang merinding."

Natalia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik surai pirangnya. Alfred menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Tidak perlu bersedih, Ivan tidak marah padamu kok." Alfred mengambil bungkusan hamburger yang dia letakkan di samping kakinya, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Natalia. "Ini, makanlah."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak makan makanan cepat saji."

Alfred tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak terlalu sering tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, kau tak akan jadi gemuk hanya karena makan satu hamburger."

Natalia menatap bungkusan yang disodorkan padanya dengan sangsi. Dia mendongak, menatap mata biru langit milik Alfred. Alfred membalasnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Enak kok."

Natalia meraih bungkusan itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Dia masih kelihatan ragu ketika mengeluarkan hamburger itu dari bungkusannya, diamatinya makanan itu dengan seksama. Dua belah roti yang diisi dengan daging, selada, acar, tomat, serta saus mayones itu asing baginya.

Natalia mengamati hamburger itu sekali lagi. Kemudian dia menggigit ujungnya, mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Rasanya sangat... Amerika," tuturnya. Alfred terkekeh mendengar komentar gadis di sampingnya. "Tidak buruk."

Alfred tersenyum, dia mengamati Natalia yang mengunyah hamburgernya perlahan dan penuh perasaan, seolah mereka sedang berada di restoran mewah berbintang lima. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi Natalia bisa mengunyah makanan cepat saji dan masih terlihat anggun.

Alfred terdiam sejenak, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi untuk menikahi Ivan?"

Natalia terdiam sejenak, matanya seperti menerawang. Dia kemudian menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang disemir sempurna.

"Niisan adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku, bagiku dia orang yang paling berharga. Aku hanya tak ingin orang lain mengambilnya."

Alfred terdiam. Dia mengamati gadis di depannya, yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Natalia dia kenal. Di balik semuanya, Natalia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang juga punya sisi rapuh.

"Hanya karena dia menyayangi orang lain bukan berarti rasa sayangnya padamu akan berkurang." Alfred menghela napas. "Dan tidakkah kau tahu? Ivan bukan satu-satunya orang yang peduli padamu."

Natalia mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Natalia itu cantik, lebih seringlah tersenyum."

Alfred tersenyum, menatap gadis di depannya, untuk sesaat tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengagumi mata biru tuanya yang indah, pipinya yang merona, serta rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Dan untuk beberapa saat yang membingungkan, Alfred sangat ingin menciumnya.

Dan bodohnya, dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Yang membuatnya mendapat tamparan keras di pipi.

"MESUM!"

Natalia mengalihkan pandangan, dia mengembalikan sisa hamburger ke bungkusannya, melemparkannya ke arah Alfred, kemudian bangkit berdiri, berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Alfred yang masih terlalu bingung untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

-#-

Jadi, misinya gagal.

Satu tindakan refleks yang, diakuinya, bodoh telah menghancurkan kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan gadis impiannya. Lebih lagi, dia harus menerima konsekuensi atas tindakan itu. Alfred cukup yakin Natalia telah menceritakan setiap detail dari kejadian kemarin, dan dia yakin bahwa kini, di mata Ivan, dia adalah seorang mesum yang tak tahu sopan santun.

Kemudian Alfred ingat tentang gosip yang beredar tentang Ivan. Orang bilang, di balik sikapnya yang lembut, Ivan Braginski itu orang yang haus darah.

Setidaknya, kematiannya berhasil ditunda sampai pukul sembilan pagi.

Hari itu konferensi hari kedua, dan Alfred tidak tahu apakah dia harus meminta maaf pada Natalia atau berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun siang kemarin. Saat melewati koridor menuju ruang konferensi, dia berpapasan dengan Ivan Braginski, yang memberikan senyum manisnya yang khas. Tapi Alfred dengar senyumannya itu menyembunyikan banyak hal, jadi kekhawatirannya justru memuncak.

Kekhawatirannya terbukti ketika dia duduk di ruang konferensi, dan Natalia secara khusus mendatanginya. Sialnya, Arthur yang baik tidak sedang berada di TKP untuk melindunginya.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, dan Alfred tak berani membayangkan benda macam apa yang disembunyikannya. Belati? Granat?

Hamburger?

"Aku mencoba membuatnya untuk niisan, dan ada sisa, jadi kuberikan ini padamu." Alfred tak tahu apakah dia harus lega atau menaikkan kewaspadaan. Sangat mungkin ini jebakan.

"Aku akan sangat tersinggung kalau kau tidak memakannya." Suara Natalia terdengar dingin seperti biasa.

Alfred membuka bungkusan itu, dan lega ketika melihat bahwa isinya benar-benar hamburger. Dia mendongak, tersenyum lebar, menatap Natalia yang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Terimaka–"

Dia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih."

Dan dengan itu Natalia berbalik, meninggalkan Alfred dengan hamburger di tangan dan sejuta pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan_ shock_. Alfred menyentuh pipi kanannya, meyakinkan diri bahwa kecupan Natalia tadi bukan hanya ulah imajinasi liarnya.

Alfred memutuskan bahwa mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dia membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian mengerikan akibat tindakan bodohnya kemarin, tapi dugaannya salah. Malapetaka terhindarkan. Dan coba tebak? Misinya sukses. Dunia memberinya gelar _hero_ memang bukan tanpa alasan.

**-FIN-**

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Terlalu cheesy? DX

Saya cintaaa AmeBel, meskipun kurang bukti canon, saya bisa melihat chemistry mereka, halah. Pairing Tsundere dan idiot memang chaotic dan seru. :")

So... review? :D


End file.
